mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshida Mikihiko/Relationships
Chiba Erika Erika is Mikihiko's childhood friend. Mikihiko is often unable to stand Erika's teasing. Mikihiko also gets annoyed and reactive when Erika calls him "Miki." Miki sometimes lusts for Erika when she is serious or teasing him, but it is his normal reaction.Volume 3, Chapter 1 According to Erika, the initial reason that the two of them got along wasn't that they shared interests, but because they were both "sulking" and needed like-minded company. Shibata Mizuki At first, Mikihiko and Mizuki didn't show any interest in the other, until Mizuki had seen Mikihiko secretly using his Divine Spirits. Mikihiko has shown great interest in Mizuki's ability to see his spirits, claiming that her eyes are the kind that is sought after by his family since they can be the key to improving their "Divine Earth Magic." Mikihiko admits that if they had met earlier, he might have tried to have "claimed her for himself," but he decides to keep her eyes a secret because he refuses to watch anyone else ascend in "Divine Earth Magic."Volume 3, Chapter 3 It is heavily implied in the novels that Mikihiko has romantic feelings for Mizuki. This is shown in volume 6, as by then all of the upperclassmen could see their feelings for each other.Volume 6, Chapter 6 In Volume 14, due to Tatsuya's warning, He starts to escort her to her home. Later in the same Volume, He admits his feelings for her. Shiba Tatsuya Mikihiko and Tatsuya are good friends. The two share an intellectual interest in magic and work alongside each other in various incidents. Tatsuya trusts Mikihiko as he was his choice for a partner during the Nine Schools Competition.Volume 4, Chapter 9 Initially, Mikihiko was a bit jealous of Tatsuya for his combat ability and prowess. Tatsuya often startled or scared him with his extensive knowledge of modern magic and his being well-informed on ancient magic at the beginning of their acquaintance. They soon become close friends. During the Nine Schools Competition Mikihiko puts all of his trust in Tatsuya after the latter reconfigures all of Mikihiko's spells to make them more efficient (which later allows Mikihiko to fully recover his magic power). During the Yokohama incident arc, he learned that Tatsuya is a Special OfficerVolume 7, Chapter 10 and of this magic "Regrowth".Volume 7, Chapter 12 During the Visitor Arc, Mikihiko is utterly shocked and touched when Tatsuya uncharacteristically requests him to hold off the parasites for 10 seconds, despite knowing that the success rate of doing so was less than 50%. This showed that Tatsuya had the utmost (and blind) faith in Mikihiko, something Mikihiko thought he would never have from a person like Tatsuya.Volume 10, Chapter 16 In volume 17 Mikihiko becomes very distant with Tatsuya after finding out that he is a direct descendant of the Yotsuba. Erika rebukes Mikihiko on his attitude telling him that Tatsuya is still their friend. Mikihiko eventually concedes to Erika and tells her he will try to return their relationship to normal.Volume 17, Chapter 2 Saijou Leonhard Mikihiko has taken an interest in Leo as one of the few who could stand up to Erika. The two seem to get along well and have worked together along with Tatsuya during the Nine Schools Competition.Volume 4, Chapter 10 References Category:Relationships